


The Russian club to annoy the shit out of your lover

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Skye's ass can move the earth, Steve's ass is a national treasure, ask to Ward and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward, Romanov and Barnes have something in common : they can all speak Russian. </p>
<p>Some times it's really useful whan Steve and Skye are in the same room and they have something really important to talk about. Like, who have the best ass </p>
<p>Clint just simply lissen and smile to himself</p>
<p>Really, this guys need to come more often to the playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian club to annoy the shit out of your lover

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have this headcanon that Ward will be my other little baby (aka Bucky) bff, since, of course, stucky is canon and DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.  
> Add in Nat and you will get the "Russian Club to annoy to death your lover"
> 
> Now imagine having seriously Cap and Bucky in to the base. I envy you (just a little bit) Skye

Skye certainly would never have imagined to be sitting at a table with the Captain in person. Steve Rogers was stirring his coffee with a bored look as he read the newspaper (The elders always do it, reading the newspaper. Certainly Skye would have been much surprised to see him slide the news on a tablet)

 

"How was the meating with Coulson?" asked Skye, to strike up a conversation.

"The usual things" said Steve absent "Classic Mission. Go in, take the intel and go away trying to bring home your own skin in the process. I heard that your boyfriend is also with us "he added, looking at her with a small smile.

 

Fitz had joked about it for weeks, when Captain Rogers and his small but important team had arrived for the first time at the Playground,

 

"In the end you and Captain really have something in common" he said, "Both of your boyfriends were  Hydra"

 

Skye was surprised indeed to think that now, yes, she was used to seeing them around the base. She was used to the constant challenging stares between Natasha and Bobbi. She was used to seeing Burton appear from the ventilation ducts as if it was normal or see Steve as he prepared himself a offee in the kitchen as if it were his own and now Sam Wilson trusted only  Fitz for the repairs of his magical wings.

 

God she had once even surprised Bucky Barnes, the fearsome Winter Soldier, as he left the shower with only a skimpy towel around his waist. (Let me tell you, not just for the bionic arm, Barnes was really admirable. Nothing that Grant hadn’t, but the hell the Captain had just all the lucks)

 

The exact moment when her mind was traveling as she thought about Barnes’s perfect abs of steel and how Grant had nothing to envy it, the three professional assassins most feared by the agency decided to follow them for breakfast. Skye was pleased that Grant had found a good friend in Bucky Barnes. Both of them shared a terrible past, because of the same people, and that had united them a lot. Even Romanoff came to really appreciate Ward, despite those unhappy words that he had told to Hill and that they certainly were not gone unnoticed (Well, Ward really believed that Natasha would have beaten him in any moment for this)

 

And of course, they were all talking in Russian, laughing with each other and totally ignoring the two of them.

 

"Why do they do that?" Said Skye bored.

"Still not used to it?" Asked Sam laughing, sitting down next to Cap.

"I just hope it's nothing incriminating" said Steve.

 

The three finished their breakfast, being part of just the conversation who involving them with other diners when absolutely required. Grant stood up, kissing Skye on the cheek . Nat had simply nodded and Bucky decided that, yes, a Romantic Comedy kiss was what he needed to say goodbye to Steve.

 

"Don’t worry" Clint said, appearing behind them like a ghost "They were comparing your derrieres. Bucky said yours is an actual national treasure, Ward has just said that yours, my dear Skye, is a ass that can move the earth without the least effort "

 

"And Natasha?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Well, my dear captain" said the archer, "My girlfriend is seriously convinced that mine is a grate nice ass."

 

And He disappeared again in the ventilation ducts.

 

Really, these guys had to come more often.


End file.
